


Trail to the Bad Storm

by ComatoseRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Avoidance, Confrontation, F/M, Love/Hate, Resentment, Searching, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseRose/pseuds/ComatoseRose
Summary: Post-Journey's End, Rose is in fury and can't go back to her old life. She takes her son to the other universe, devastating Jackie, Pete, and young Tony. In her new life, she avoids the Doctor's new family at all costs, reunites with Jack, and unexpectedly has a fling with a dangerous bartender. Then a tragedy occurs when Madame Kovarian kidnaps her child. Jacob Lloyd, they called him. A legend that the time lord family hears about constantly, yet not enough of. Something of the boy brings an evasive Rose Tyler to work with the family in hopes of saving him from the influences that will bring him to darkness.





	Trail to the Bad Storm

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags, you probably saw Danny, thought of Danny Pink, saw the names Jake and Owen, & thought of the ones from Torchwood...but they're not. 
> 
> Jake is played by James Nigbor, Danny by T.K Weaver, and Owen by Jackson Robert Scott. They are also known as Jake and Danny from the soap General Hospital, and Georgie from the movie It.
> 
> Unfortnately on General Hospital, when T.K was the new recast as Danny, they recast James for some stupid kid named Hudson West

That was rich, coming from herself. She knows that, but it was too late to take back what she said. Their conversation replayed over and over in her head as she laid back in her seat. 

"You can't go back for him, Rose. This is your home now. With me, your dad, Tony-"

"yeah, he's not my dad," Rose had cut Jackie off, "and I'm not going back for him. I'm going because I don't want to be here. We don't belong here. But you. I really don't know how you can just marry and pop out a baby for an idiot with my dad's face. Oh wait. Because he's bloody rich and you can't tell a man apart! Well that's just too bad mum, cause It's a screwed up relationship. But don't mind me. I don't control your life, just like you don't control mine" she ended harshly. She vanished upstairs before she could see her mother's tears spill.


End file.
